Corazón de Melón La Tragicómica Boda de Sucrette
by Michelle Megurine
Summary: Sucrette se casa! Lysandré al fin le ha propuesto matrimonio, e irán a Escocia a casarse! Un verdadero casamiento victoriano… Sin embargo, sombras del pasado acecharán para separarlos. Podrá Sucrette ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las adversidades y concretar su casamiento?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota antes de leer: lo que está entre { } y en cursiva son recuerdos de sucrette n_n**

**En cuanto a Vampire High School, actualizaré pronto =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Simplemente no se podía.

No se podía y punto.

No era para mí, no era mi destino.

Ya no podía respirar

Eso había llegado a su punto máximo, ya no me importaba lo que le dijeran….

- QUE TRAIGAN UN VESTIDO MÁS GRANDE! NO VEN QUE LA CHICA YA ESTÁ AZUL!? –

Parecía que Rosayla se había dado cuenta del color que había tomado mi cara, sin dudas el vestido no era del talle más apropiado para mí: parecía hecho para una niña de 11 años, y yo ya tenía 19. Era hermoso, sin dudas, pero no el destinado para mí, y ya había aguantado suficiente como para seguir sin respirar por otra media hora mientras las empleadas me decían que "me quedaba pintado" "parecía hecho para mí" o "pareces una princesa!"

- No te deprimas, seguiremos buscando! – me dijo Rosa una vez que salimos del local – y si no encontramos, le pediremos a Violeta que nos ayude a coser uno! – de repente, la cara de Rosa se iluminó, como si hubiese descubierto la razón de porqué estamos en el mundo – Tengo una idea! Pero debo irme ahora, puedes seguir comprando sola?

- Claro Rosa – respondí sinceramente – pero me avisas si consigues algo, vale? – y le guiñe un ojo

- Todo por ti! Te la debo desde que me ayudaste a reconciliarme con Leigh –

- Rosa, eso fue hace como unos 3 años, como puedes seguir debiéndomelo?

- shshsh, no digas nada, adios! –dijo ella antes de cruzar la calle en un arriesgado apuro que casi hace que la atropellen

Yo sólo me quedé riendo en la acera, y luego seguí con las compras

_{¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Lysandré estaba de rodillas ante mí, como si fuera uno de esos caballeros de las películas románticas de antes._

_Hacía unos años que nos estábamos saliendo y unos meses que convivíamos en el mismo departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Alguna que otra vez oí a Lys hablar de que quería casarse conmigo cuando estábamos juntos en la habitación, pero siempre lo consideré a eso como "frases del momento". Como cuando comes algo y dices 'que rico' pero en realidad es porque tenías hambre…_

_Ante una proposición tal, que debía responder? Amaba con toda mi alma a Lys pero, casamiento? Eso es demasiado serio, tenía que pensarlo muy bien, evaluar los pros y contras, y un millón de cosas más. Sin embargo, nunca me había caracterizado por escuchar demasiado a mi cabeza, parecía que el corazón pensara por sí mismo en momentos así. Por más que pensé todas esas cosas, sólo pude decir una cosa_

_- Si, quiero casarme contigo. Despertar todas las mañanas y que estés tú al lado mío, ningún otro. Y escuchar tus canciones y leer tus poemas toda mi vida_

_Lysandré no me había dicho nada, simplemente me sonrió con sus labios, que luego me besaron tan hermosamente que no pude resistirme…}_

Para cuando llegué a casa, Lys no estaba. Me había dicho que tenía un par de cosas que arreglar con Castiel para la boda, aunque no sabía muy bien que tenían que arreglar ellos dos. Era claro que el pelirojo sería su padrino, pero aún así había algo que sonaba raro en aquella salida.

Decidí no preocuparme y preparar algo para comer. Al llegar a la mesada, encontré una nota que decía: "Mientras nos mantengamos unidos cosas maravillosas habrán de sucedernos; porque este amor tuvo un principio pero no tiene final"

Lysandré me conocía demasiado: sabía que estaría preocupada y dejó esa nota para tranquilizarme, pero la dejó en forma de un poema hermoso, para que me sintiera cerca de él

Cada día lo amo más.

Es hermoso ese poema niña! No es verdad – vociferó una voz detrás de mí

Casi muero de un infarto

- Que haces aquí tía Agatha?! Casi me matas del susto! – luego, entendiendo las palabras que me acababa de decir agregué – Leíste la nota que Lys dejó para mí?

- Ehhhh, buenoooo – tía Agatha empezó a tocarse su cabello con nerviosismo – sucede que cuando yo llegué, él ya se iba y tú tampoco estabas…. Y… y… Lysandré me dijo que podía quedarme a esperarte… luego se tomó un tiempo en escribir esa nota y pues… Lo hice por ti! Quiero saber con que tipo de hombre te vas a casar! – esta tía, siempre poniendo escusas.

Cuándo tenía 16 se paseaba por mi instituto con ese traje de hada madrina diciendo que "me ayudaba en la búsqueda de amor"… aunque debo admitir que sus regalos me fascinaban

Bueno, bueno, que haces aquí? Después de todo, pensé que estabas de vacaciones –

- Si, lo estaba – me contestó – pero quiero estar contigo en cada momento. Cuando tu mamá nos dejó, le prometí que mi amor por ti me permitiría cuidarte y protegerte. Y bueno, aquí me tienes! – contestó soriendo, como si los recuerdos de su hermana no le afectaran en absoluto.

Cuando mi papá y mamá murieron, yo tenía unos 13 años y quedé a cargo de mi pariente más próximo: tía Agatha. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por el resto de mi vida. Siempre me quiso y me cuidó, me dio gustos aunque también me reprendía. Me es difícil recordar a alguien que me haya querido tanto como ella, excepto papá, mamá … y Lysandré.

- De dónde vienes? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras revisaba las bolsas de compras. Sonreí y le contesté

- Adornos, folletería, muestras de telas, nada en especial de hecho –

- Quién es tu dama de honor?

- Violeta, aunque Rosayla me está ayudando con la ropa porque ella entiende de eso, e Iris colabora con la elección de la comida. Violeta está ocupadísima con los salones y la música y ese tipo de cosas.

- Y tú que haces?! – me dijo un tanto chistosa

- pues yo… me quedo sin aire mientras me prueban la ropa –

Reímos alegremente toda la tarde mientras ella me daba su opinión con los modelos y los sabores, y narraba historias de sus fallidos intentos (seguidos de fuga por parte de ella misma) de casamiento.

Tocaron la puerta a eso de las 7

- Quién es? -

- Rosayla! Traigo la solución a tus problemas! –

- Y yo bastante de comida que debe probarse! – dijo también la inconfundible voz de Iris

Apostaba que Violetta también estaría allí, aunque fuera demasiado tímida como para gritar tan fuerte.

Allí estaba como predije cuando abrí la puerta, y junto a ellas "la solución a mis problemas"

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado =) dejen reviews! **


	2. Un Vestido para la Novia

**Capítulo 2**

- No sé como no se nos ocurrió antes – dijo Rosayla mientras bebía de su taza de té – buscábamos una modista y nunca se nos ocurrió llamar a Leigh! Que tonta soy – agregó riendo

- Y dime, como lo quieres? Bordado, de encaje, con corsé, suelto…

- eh, que dices? – es que para mí, todo lo que me había dicho era como si me pidieran resolver un complicado problema de matemáticas con los ojos vendados y con virome permanente.

Leigh me miró con una expresión entre resignada y divertida

- Creo que tenemos un largo trabajo por delante -

- Puedo ayudarte, se me da bien la costura – dijo Violetta.

En el tiempo que había pasado desde que la conocí, se había mostrado más abierta y menos tímida con todos nosotros, especialmente desde que empezó su noviazgo con Armín.

- Yo traje toda las muestras del catering para que decidas con qué quedarte – dijo sacando varios paquetes de las bolsas en las que los traía – parece que Lysandré y tú tienen la cena asegurada por varios días – y luego se echó a reír

- Gracias Iris – le contesté sonriendo – probaremos todo hoy mismo y te daré mi opinión mañana

- Vaya, ambas me hacen sentir inútil – intervino Violetta – pregunté todo acerca de las invitaciones. Necesito una cantidad para que me den un precio, ya tienes la lista de invitados?

- Mmm masomenos – contesté

- Agradece que faltan varios meses para la boda, sino estarías en la ruina cariño – acotó Rosayla.

Todos reímos, menos mi tía Agatha que se estaba llenando la boca con unos canapés.

- Tía Agatha!

Entre las pruebas de vestido que Leigh me está haciendo, y los preparativos que hacemos con las chicas no he tenido tiempo de estar con Lys…

- Que te pasa? – le dije mientras nos besábamos en la cama – no nos hemos visto en todo el día, y parece que ahora tampoco te interesa estar conmigo

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – me contestó mientras me acariciaba el cabello – es sólo que estoy planeando algo importante

- Algo importante? – Que será?

- si. Pero lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que no contrates ningún salón, ni el catering.

- Vaya – contesté frustrada. Luego, me di vuelta en la cama, dandole la espalda. Él sabía perfectamente que

- Sé que no te gusta que te guarden secretos. Pero entiende, es una sorpresa importante.

Fufufu.

En ese momento, mi frustración se desvaneció en una carcajada.

Lys me había empezado a hacer cosquillas. Pero eran unas cosquillas dulces y llenas de érotismo.

Intenté defenderme como pude pero, como me pasaba cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos bicolor, me di por vencida y me entregué a él por completo…

La semana siguiente recorrimos con las chicas, mi tía y Alexy el centro de la ciudad buscando la vajilla y la decoración.

Kim ayudó con lo último. Se había recibido de decoradora de ambientes, aunque nunca olvidó su profesión de artista. "Decorar también es arte" nos solía decir siempre. Tenia una relación con Dajan, el basketbolista de intercambio de Sweet Amoris. No convivían, pues ella aseguraba que había días que estaba insoportable, y otros que era como un gatito. Melody estaba de novia con Nathaniel, el delegado principal. Cuando uno los veía, era como ver a dos gotas de agua casi idénticas. Se llevaban muy bien y ambos estudiaban profesiones bastante complejas, algo de política o cosas asi. Karla había cumplido su sueño de estar con Jade, el chico guapo del club de jardinería. Él la había cambiado radicalmente: su obsesión por Amber desapareció y los últimos años se comportó como una chica normal. En cuanto a Peggy, bueno, es fácil saber a que se dedicaba. Formaba parte del equipo de periodistas de un prestigioso diario de la ciudad, y era una de las más aclamadas por el público. Si de parejas se trata, Rosayla seguía con Leigh e Iris estaba en una relación bastante reciente con Kentin, el chico militar que antes era un nerd. Me había puesto muy feliz (y sorprendida) cuando me enteré. Violetta había encontrado en Armín a su alma gemela, luego de la decepción que se había llevado con Alexy. En cuanto a este último, también estaba soltero, aunque siempre nos decía que no por eso estaba solo. Nunca entendí bien que significaba eso.

Pasamos el día muy divertidos, e incluso fuimos a un café a pasar el rato y descansar las piernas de tanto caminar.

Cuando ya teníamos que volver a casa, fuimos al local de Leigh a ver si ya tenía terminado el vestido. Aunque fuera poco tiempo, cuando terminamos la elección de telas, el color y las pruebas de talle, dijo que lo terminaría en unos pocos días.

- Quien creen que soy? – nos contestó riendo cuando entramos – por supuesto que está listo – y me entregó un caja bastante grande – vé a los probadores y me dices si te gusta

Le hice caso y cuando lo ví, lo supe. Ese era el vestido para mí. El vestido que tendría puesto cuando entrara a la iglesia. El vestido que Lysandré vería cuando caminara hacia el altar para encontrarme con él…

Ese era mi vestido de bodas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido lemon, es decir relaciones sexuales explícitas (con una censura xD)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al despertarme esa mañana, Lys estaba a mi lado, y por eso me enojé mucho. Para cuando llegó, ni siquiera le hablé. Estaba cocinando. Entonces, unos papeles blancos con pequeñas letras aparecieron en frente de mis ojos.  
-Sorpresa – me dijo Lys al oído mientras se apoyaba en mí.  
Eran pasaje de avión.  
Escocia, vuelo 332.  
- Una princesa debe casarse en un castillo, o no? – me dijo con su sonrisa compradora – por eso te dije que no contrataras nada –  
Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue gritar de la alegría y saltar en brazos de Lysandré.

- Pasajeros con destino a Escocia, vuelo 332, por favor aborden el avión. Pasajeros con destino…  
La voz que salía de los parlantes nos indicaba a todos que ya era el momento de irnos.  
Leigh parecía muy ocupado cargando todas las valijas de Rosayla, llenas de ropa por supuesto. Armin, entre sus juegos y las pinturas de Violetta, también parecía ocupado ordenando las cosas; ojalá sus horas con el tetris le sirvieran de algo. Dajan y Kim estaban discutiendo si sentarse juntos o separados en el avión, o primero sentarse juntos y luego cambiar lugares con Armín o Violetta. Buena suerte para ellos si pensaban que iban a separar a los dos tortolitos. Mientras, Iris y Kentin sacaban del equipaje unos cuantos paquetes de galletas para comer en el viaje  
- Las del avión deben ser una porquería – soltó Kentin cuando se sintió el centro de la atención.  
Alexy había desaparecido hacía como una hora, teníamos que llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje cuando fuéramos a irnos. Según él, en los aeropuertos se encontraban las modas de muchos países  
- Lo que menos quisiera, es estar fuera de onda cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra  
- Escocia! – le había corregido Lysandré  
- Da igual, todo es Europa. Nos vemos al rato!  
Lysandré y yo nos dedicamos a presentar los pasaportes y cuidamos los equipajes mientras los revisaban. Lys parecía más juguetón que de costumbre.  
Castiel y su novia Lynn fueron los primeros en abordar. Lynn era una chica que había entrado al instituto un poco tiempo después que yo, y había logrado conquistar el corazón de Castiel luego de luchar por él con su ex novia, (la maldita) Debrah.

- Cuánto viajamos? 20 días?!  
- Me duele el trasero y las piernas!  
- Mmmm, si la verdad que tardamos bastante – admití  
- bueno, bueno, dejen de quejarse todos. Especialmente mi futura esposa. Dentro de poco llegaremos al hotel, les prometo que les gustará  
- Más horas sentada? No resistiré! – se quejó Kim  
- Prefieres ir caminando? – le cuestionó Castiel  
- Pensándolo bien, que mal me puede hacer un poco más de viaje? Andando! Hacia la aventura! Verdad Violetta?... Violetta?  
- Creo que no te escucha – le dije. Y es que le era un poco difícil escuchar cuando Armín la devoraba como la devoraba. Uno no podía verlos sin sonrojarse.  
- Ya conseguimos Taxi, varios – dijo Iris mientras volvía acompañada de Kentin – desenrollen a esos dos y sígannos –

Los paisajes que se veían a través de las ventanas del taxi eran hermosos. Y aún más hermosos si se los veía apoyada en el hombro de Lysandré, con quién estábamos en la parte trasera observándolo todo.  
- Esto es genial – alcancé a decir, antes de que él se volteara y me sorprendiera con un beso intenso.  
Acarició mis labios aún cerrados con su lengua inquieta, invitándome a abrirlos y recibirla dentro de mi boca.  
Yo simplemente me dejé arrastrar por ese maravilloso remolino de sensaciones que siempre me producían sus caricias, aún hasta la más mínima. Acarició cada rincón de mi boca: bajo mi lengua, sobre ella, mis dientes, inclusive lo mordí suavemente para sentir ese gemido casi inaudible que siempre hacía cuando yo respondía a sus besos.  
Eso último sólo hizo que el calor subiera más entre nosotros, y lo llevó a tomar mi cara entre sus manos fuertes y seguras.  
Un roce, cerca de mi pierna. Sentí una mano subir desde mis muslos hasta mi cintura y rozar la cinturilla de mi ropa interior.  
- Llegamos – dijo una voz que provino de la parte delantera  
El taxista! Había olvidado que estaba allí. Que vergüenza, pensar que estaba allí viéndolo todo y nosotros asi!  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Me guardé mis gritos para cuando estuviéramos solos, mejor pasar desapercibida, por lo menos delante del taxista…

- Wow Lys, es genial!  
La habitación a la que nos habían llevado era enorme. Podrían vivir unas 10 personas allí sin problemas, sin disgustos. Y sólo íbamos a estar él y yo, solos.  
- Espero que a los demás les gusten tanto sus habitaciones como te gustó a ti princesa  
- Ni lo dudes! – dije corriendo hacia la cama de dos plazas (aunque parecía mucho más grande que una cama de dos plazas normal) – Siente lo mullida que es! – seguí, mientras hundía mi rostro en las suaves almohadas.  
Entonces, sentí unos pasos rápidos desde la puerta, y luego el cuerpo de Lysandré sobre el mío.  
- Lo siento – me dijo susurrando al oído, mientras me acariciaba el cabello – es muy suave…  
Yo me quedé sorprendida. Al parecer hoy Lys estaba más ansioso de lo común: primero el taxi, ahora esas frases y caricias que me hacían sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo…

- Ah – ahogué un gemido cuando empezó a acariciarme la espalda, bajando cada vez más, mientras tocaba mi pecho con su otra mano.  
Trazaba círculos con sus perfectos dedos en la zona baja de mi cintura, hasta llegar al estorboso pantalón que yo traía puesto.  
- Normalmente te preguntaría si estás de humor – dijo con una voz un poco ronca – pero de verdad lo quiero, y supongo que tu no te vas a oponer, verdad? -  
Ante toda respuesta, voltee mi cara lo más que pude para encontrarme con sus labios deliciosamente deseables y le di un beso. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, buscando saciarse la una a la otra, mientras Lys comenzaba a sacarme el pantalón.  
- Que linda eres – susurró entre beso y beso  
Linda? Esa era la palabra menos indicada para definirme en momentos como aquel, en los cuales ni yo misma me reconocía.

Mordí su labio inferior.

Gruñó de una manera tan sensual, que no pude evitar darme la vuelta y arrojar el pantalón fuera de la cama con mis piernas, que luego comenzaron a rozar las de Lysandré como si tuvieran pensamiento propio.  
Mientras, él levantaba mi remera cada vez más, hasta que tuvimos que cortar el beso por unos momentos para terminar de desvestirme.  
Cuando ya estuve sólo con mi ropa interior, se enderezó, rozando su cintura con la mía y produciéndome una necesidad de su cuerpo casi dolorosa, que sabía que pronto saciaría por completo.  
Se deshizo de su saco y su camisa blanca, dejando entrever su cuerpo perfectamente marcado

Ese cuerpo mío, sólo mío.

Luego, desabrochó sus pantalones oscuros, dándome una visión más que ideal de sus boxers, y mostrándome que la situación estaba mucho más que encendida y el mucho más que deseoso.  
Estaba ardiendo. La situación, y Lysandré.

No aguanté más que tardara tanto, y me deslicé hacia arriba encontrándome de nuevo con sus labios y sus brazos poderosos que me contenían tan bien, y ese cuerpo que parecía echo sólo para complementarse con el mío.  
- Lysandré – susurré entre caricia y caricia.  
El también susurró mi nombre, o algo parecido a mi nombre, porque no logré escucharlo bien.  
Comencé a acariciarlo por encima del bóxer, y él parecía más que complacido con ello, pues no paraba de gemir placenteramente.  
Desabrochó mi brasier, arrojándolo a un lado y empezando a masajear mis senos con deseo y cuidado. Amaba esa faceta de él: deseoso, ardiente, voraz; pero gentil y atento en todos sus movimientos.  
Entonces, caí hacia atrás nuevamente, hacia la cama y Lysandré se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, y también la mía desapareció.  
Sus labios acariciaron mi mandíbula mientras el se introducía en mi y mis gemidos aumentaban.  
Intenté susurrar su nombre de nuevo, pero antes de que pasara, nuestras lenguas ya estaban entrelazadas y el comenzaba a embestirme con una necesidad casi palpable.  
Lo oí jadear mi nombre al separarnos, y tuve que sujetarme de sus hombros en un intento por contenerme a mi misma. El me alzó y me puso en su regazo, provocando que su [censura xD] entrara aún más en mí. Lamí su mejilla mientras el continuaba embistiéndome.  
Entonces, empecé a sentirlo cada vez más grande y caliente, latiendo en mi interior y eso me hizo estar al borde a mi tambien.  
Unas cuantas embestidas más, y ambos llegamos al climax, gimiendo cada uno el nombre del otro….


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

**Como verán, hace meses enteros que no publico nada. Y eso es, en parte, por lo incómodo que me resulta subir historias en FanFiction. **

**Estuve buscando nuevos sitios y me quedo con Tumblr.**

**En mi perfil, pueden encontrar el link a mi Tumblr de fanfictions, si quieren seguir leyendo "Vampire High School" o "La Tragicómica Boda de Sucrette"**

**Muchas gracias por su atención! ^^**

**Erikata **


End file.
